


010. Secret

by fall_into_life



Series: Beacon University [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: It’s not that Blake usually hides this, just that… everything’s going so well. She doesn’t want to risk it, even though she knows she has to.





	010. Secret

Blake doesn’t mean to keep it a secret. It’s just that….

It’s just that everything is going so well. She and Ruby have been on picnics, have gone out to lunch, have haunted all the places their student IDs can get them in for free. It’s been three months free of drama, free of jealousy, free of strange communication outages.

(Alright, there’s been two strange communication outages. Both times, though, Blake has texted Yang, who has assured her that Ruby is just lost in something. Both times, about an hour after Yang’s text, Ruby has apologized and promised both kisses and chocolate. Promises she’s made good on.)

They’ve mostly taken it slow, physically. Lots of hugs, some kissing, and Ruby’s a cuddler, which Blake is surprisingly alright with. It’s given Blake an excuse not to tell her, because really, does she need to say anything if they’re not going to have sex any time soon?

Yes, she knows it’s bullshit.

But a couple days ago they broke open one of the bottles of strange ‘artisan’ wine that Blake’s former roomate left behind, and gotten through the entire thing before either of them realized what happened. A tipsy but definitely not drunk Ruby climbed into Blake’s lap, and they’d kissed long enough that Blake had a situation between her legs that sat on the border between wonderful and painful. She remembers stammering out something about not being comfortable doing more when they’d both been drinking - true, but not the biggest reason she wanted them to stop - and Ruby, understanding as always, had cuddled into her side without complaint.

Tonight, Ruby’s been giving her looks that Blake recognizes from that night, but neither of them have had a drop to drink. And she wants - she really, really wants - but at the same time… she’s left it long enough. She has to tell Ruby.

“Ruby,” Blake says quietly, nervous for no good reason. She’s had this talk a dozen times, with people far more likely to take it badly than Ruby is. She shouldn’t be worried. “I’m… I’m sorry for hiding it from you but… I’m transgender.”

Ruby blinks up at her. “Thank you for telling me?”

Blake frowns. That… is not the reaction she expected.

“Sorry,” Ruby shakes her head, red-tinted hair catching the light. “I just… you sound really upset, and you gotta know it doesn’t bother me, Blake. Be kinda like the pot calling the kettle black.”

Blake rocks back against the couch. “What?”

Silver eyes study hers, Ruby’s eyebrows coming together. “I… thought Yang told you. I was born a boy.”

No, Yang had not told her.

“So was I,” Blake blurts out. “I just… developed differently. Into… how I am now.”

Ruby reaches out to cup Blake’s cheek. “Thank you for telling me.” This time her voice sounds stronger, more certain. “Do you want me to switch pronouns or anything?”

Blake pulls Ruby into her lap, releasing a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. “No, no. I’m female. I just have… a little extra.”

Ruby mouths the word 'extra’, then turns red. “Oh! Oh, you mean you’ve got…?”

Coughing to try hiding a blush, Blake nods. “Yeah. Does that… bother you?”

“Nope.” Ruby shakes her head. “I mean I… don’t really know what to do with that kinda stuff? So I mean if we… y'know… I’m gonna have to learn, but–”

Blake cuts her off with a kiss, relief coursing through her. Ruby smiles against her lips, wrapping her arms around Blake’s neck.

When they break, Ruby pecks Blake’s nose. “Just so, y'know, you know, I don’t have anything extra. I got everything all switched around.”

Pulling Ruby closer, Blake nods. It wouldn’t bother her even if Ruby did; she likes Ruby for who she is, not what she’s got.

“So…” Ruby ducks her head, looking up at Blake from underneath her hair in a way she knows works almost every time. “More kisses?”

Blake laughs. “Yes.”

This time, they kiss until they’re both breathless, and Blake’s situation is just wonderful.


End file.
